1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to internally lighted decorative displays, and in particular to a lighted display which eliminates the hazards associated with conventional electrically lighted optical displays. More particularly, the invention relates to a decorative display in the form of a Christmas tree or wreath which is internally lighted and which transmits the light to the exterior of the display and emits the light to produce a decorative effect, eliminating the need for externally wired light-emitting bulbs.
2. Disclosure Statement
One very popular type of illuminated ornamental display is a Christmas tree, and efforts have been made to provide an artificially illuminated Christmas tree by employing light transmitting pipes and other types of light conductors including optical fibers. Christmas tree displays utilizing optic fibers for illumination include U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,766,376, issued Oct. 16, 1973; 4,060,722, issued Nov. 29, 1977; and 4,068,118, issued Jan. 10, 1978. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,766,376, a background discussion of several other patent citations are mentioned which disclose light conducting pipes for illuminating an artificial Christmas tree. These patent citations include U.S. Pat. No. 1,921,614 to Fry Jr., U.S. Pat. No. 2,227,861 to Petrone and U.S. Pat. No. 3,465,139 to Siegal. These patented devices show elongated glass or plastic rods which extend through the trunk of the Christmas tree to conduct light to or through the branches thereof. U.S. Pat. No. 3,735,117, issued May 22, 1973, discloses an artificial Christmas tree having a built in electrical circuit, the tree including a tree trunk and a series of sidewardly radiating tree branches, the trunk and branches having electrical wiring therein leading from a transformer in the tree stand to electrical lamp sockets scattered upon the twigs and branches. Other decorative displays utilizing optic fibers for illumination include U.S. Pat. No. 3,766,374, issued Oct. 16, 1973, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,536,908, issued Oct. 27, 1970.The illuminated optical display of the present invention eliminates the need for structures required to bundle a mass of fragile optical fibers and eliminates the safety hazard ever present with the use of large amounts of electrical wiring to provide illumination. The light-reflective coatings placed on the interior surface of the display in accordance with the present invention eliminates the need for individual electrically connected bulbs and for the mass of optical fibers, yet produces the multi-colored effect of these prior art methods of illuminating optical displays.